the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Blade Runner 2049 Review: A Satisfying If Unchallenging Cinematic Treat
Presenting a flagship example of science fiction at its most epic and grandiose proportions, Denis Villeneuve has gifted the modern cinematic world with a sequel that truly can stand toe-to-toe with its predesescor. Without letting the past define it, ''Blade Runner 2049 ''plants its legacy firmly into the ground as one of the most cerebral but entertaining noirs of the last decade. Helmed by the masterful Villenueve and anchored by two electrifying performances, ''Blade Runner 2049 ''is completely satisfying. The Cast Leading the charge on screen is Ryan Gosling, perfectly capturing the intrigue of his Agent K, supported by a plethora of talent from both old and new faces to the franchise. Littered with meaningful cameos and performances that command as much respect and attention as the special effects and stories, the cast truly stands tall as a fine ensemble. One of the biggest takeaways- and a powerful breakthrough performance- comes from Anna de Armas, who plays to perfection the girlfriend to Gosling's Agent K. As Joi, Armas is the emotional anchor of the film, both seducing viewers with her sensual voice and eyes while genuinely making them fall in love with the tender soul beneath her. Her work is the best performance, and the heart and soul of a film that focuses on the mental over the emotional. Reminding viewers of the untapped potential of Gosling as an action star, Gosling's Agent K is a ruthless and captivating reintroduction to Gosling's darker side. While he certainly delivers his lines and performs his stunts to great effect, it's the brief moments of silence that truly make the performance stand tall. Saying so much with just a frown, a blink, or a sigh, Gosling's stoic hero is an enigma viewers will love to learn more about. The film has several notable cameos in the supporting roster, with Robin Wright as the stern superior officer to Agent K a highlight. She's captivatingly powerful and in command, without bordering too cartoonish and remaining human. Harrison Ford fits into his Rick Deckard like an old glove, although that's both good and bad; he may play the character well, but he simply doesn't seem to try and stretch his muscles. Jared Leto is, however, a disappointment; viewers can mostly blame the lack of substance for the character and the script, but Leto is just an average performance in an above average cast. Score: 3.5 out of 5 The Script What the film may lack in challenge or provocation, it more than compensates for in execution. It's not a heavy watch, with philosopical debate and ethical quarrels being replaced with invigorating, engaging, and fascinating story. Despite lacking its' predessceor's edge or burden, it does have an improvment in the sheer quality of the story being told. Themes are told and explained, with little left to question. Each viewer's reaction to that aspect is their own. Taking place 30 years after the original film, Agent K is a Blade Runner for the Los Angeles Police Department. There, he works as an elite officer tasked with hunting down and killing rogue Replicants, bioengineered humans that have become replaced and phased out by their newer, more obedient successors. Wihle on-mission, K discovers a secret that would shatter the very existence of the relative peace the world lives in, and must do whatever he can to close the loose end. Every scene is brisk, well-told, and concise, with nothing left wasted and every moment feeling vital to the story. It does feel a tad bit long, but there is nothing present that is unnecessary. Themes of love, humanity, soul, and ethics are all brought up, and wrapped up neatly towards the end with little left to ponder. Almost too cleanly, the film has little to comeback to from a storytelling perspective, with it remaing a entertaining and brisk if ultimately unfulfilling endeavour. Score: 4 out of 5 The Direction Denis Villeneuve has proven himself to be the next iconic filmmaker, providing a repertoire that rivals the early works of Spielberg and Scorsese themselves. From the very opening credits to the most minor details, Villeneuve lets his unique vision of a created world and spin it into his own masterpiece of visual storytelling. All hail Roger Deakins, a transcendent talent behind the camera. Every image is not just a scene of immaculate beauty and pristine edge, but a moment of visual storytelling in its most intimate and awe-inspiring way. Utilizing visual effects and CGI in a way no other cinematographer has accomplished, Deakins delivers some of his greatest and most passionate work not just of the decade but his entire career. Matching the master beat for beat are Hans Zimmer and Benjamin Wallfischer, who take on Deakins' orgasmic visuals head-on with a sensual and fantastic score to match. The perfect combination of sound and sight allows viewers to be completely immersed into Villeneuve's world, with a production team that brings the dingy Los Angeles future and a barren Las Vegas into a mirage of beauty, while even K's coat and Joi's dresses feel like characters of importance. Score: 5 out of 5 Final Verdict While ''Blade Runner 2049 ''may not demand a revisitation, lacking any substance to lack onto to carry with viewers outside the initial viewing, it compensates by completely immersing viewres into a captivating world worthy of exploration. Helmed by two powerful performances and presented with flawless technical guile, the film has thousands of strengths that triumph over its couple weaknesses. Denis Villeneuve crafted an experience for viewers; and it is a wonderful thing to absorb. Score: 83% Oscar Considerations: *Best Picture *Best Director - Denis Villeneuve *Best Lead Actor - Ryan Gosling (in a weaker year) *Best Supporting Actress - Ana de Armas *Best Adapted Screenplay *Best Cinematography *Best Visual Effects *Best Production Design *Best Original Score Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2017 Reviews